Current leadframe base packages include copper traces that are etched in a copper foil. These traces are part of the electrical connection between an integrated circuit (IC) and the outside package peripheral leads. Due to limitations in the etch resolution, these copper traces increase the size of the package in lateral dimensions. The longer the traces, the greater the likelihood of electrical parasitic effects that can interfere with the electrical signals transmitted to and from the IC. Additionally, the patterning of copper traces are often defined by plating the copper foil with an etch-resistant metal (e.g., a nickel-palladium alloy). Such patterning schemes, however, often require multiple masking and plating steps, which in turn, can add to manufacturing costs.